catoradefandomcom-20200213-history
Elitoria
Elitoria is the real life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Victoria Justice (Eli/zabeth) and (Vic/toria). In Victorious, Liz and Victoria's characters, Jade West and Tori Vega (respectively), are considered to be frienemies and at times they will argue and fight. In real life, however, Liz and Victoria are see n to be good friends. This has nothing to do with Jori although some fans might think so. Elitoria Moments *In an interview with Nick.com, Liz gushed "She's so adorable. She's a good egg, Victoria, and she's wonderful to work with...I think she has an extremely bright future ahead of her. She's so crazy talented. She's such an amazing singer, amazing actress. I'm sure she'll go very far." *In one of Dan's behind the scenes videos (this one for Tori Gets Stuck) they reveal that they have the same favorite fruit (apple). *Both love hula-hooping and The Beatles. *In an interview, Liz said Victoria is incredibly talented and that she is proud of he *Victoria even has a cute nickname for Liz: Liz McGiz. *When Victoria is asked to describe Liz, she says that Liz is a character and an individual who knows what she likes and what she doesn't like, and that she's not fake, which she says she really likes about her. She even adds "I love that girl..." *On Twitter, Liz posted a link to Victoria's new video for "Best Friend's Brother" and added "SO good!!!!" *Victoria has said on her formspring that he favorite thing about Liz is her sense of humor. *Victoria tweeted "Happy, happy birthday @LizGillies!! Welcome to adulthood! I hope you have a great day :{) Xoxo". *When Victoria tweeted about a photo shoot she was doing but neglected to say anything more than it was "interesting", Liz tweeted her back saying she wanted to know what it was and Victoria replied with "@LizGillies It's a secret 4 now... Mwahahaaa. ;{) See you soon m'lady!" *Victoria posted a picture of Liz and her in DC and said it was her favorite picture of them together. *Victoria tweeted a pic of her and Liz. *In a behind-the-scenes video Dan posted on YouTube while the cast was filming the Breakfast Club spoof episode, Liz and Vic are doing a funny dance and laughing together. *In Liz's blooper reel, after she scared Leon and Vic by surprising them while filming Jade Gets Crushed she leans over and hugs her. *In an interview with Bop and Tiger Beat about who is the biggest flirt in the cast, Victoria said that Liz is very "sultry" and "flirty." *Liz tweeted "Happy happy birthday @VictoriaJustice !!!! Hope you had an amazing day!!! :)" *Liz and Victoria shared a microphone in the recording studio, while recording the song Five Fingaz to the Face. *They performed a song together . *Liz tweeted Victoria this: "@VictoriaJustice :) instagr.am/p/J0BWACtw-k/" *In Victoria's Make It In America music video, Victoria and Liz text each other while Victoria is in the car. *In this video, Victoria and Liz are seen playing Basketball with the cast members of iCarly. *For Liz's 19th birthday, Victoria tweeted "@LizGillies Happy happy Birthday!!! :{**." Category:Pairings Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Real Life Pairings